Spy
by writer writing
Summary: Jimmy decides to try a little spying on Clark and Lois.


"What are they doing?" she asked.

"Not so loud," Jimmy whispered.

"I'm on your cell phone," Chloe reminded him. "If they don't hear your whispers, they won't hear me."

"I knew that," he replied.

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by spying. How are you spying anyway?"

"I'm a professional, I have my ways," he said as smoothly as possible.

"Jimmy, I love you, but you don't do the James Bond thing well."

He grinned. "When they were closing the Talon, they let me stay because they know I'm your boyfriend and Lois' friend. I told them I was going upstairs to the apartment. They closed the place down and I softly crept up the stairs. Now I'm laying outside the door trying to peek under the crack. I keep waiting to hear them talking, but it's silent in there. What does that tell you?"

"That you're a nut," Chloe said, her voice thick with amusement.

"Maybe they're doing something that doesn't require talking. Have you thought about that?"

"What goes on in that twisted mind of yours?"

"I'm telling you, Chloe. I think they argue out in public to throw everybody off and I'm going to prove it."

"Or they're just having their usual Friday movie night."

"Then why don't I hear a movie playing?"

"Jimmy, I'm at the library doing some research. Why don't you come over here and join me? You're just not spy material. You're the take a picture at a public event kind or have Lois with you kind."

"I don't need Lois in dangerous situations. I can handle danger just fine," he said indignantly. "Lois and I just happen to work pretty well together. I haven't been caught yet, have I and I'm going to snap a picture of them when they're together and prove it to you."

"Jimmy!"

"I mean when CK leaves. They're bound to hug or kiss each other goodbye or something."

"I'm not going to be a party to this any longer. I just want to warn you that Clark might be forgiving if he catches you, but Lois is going to kill you whether anything's going on or not."

He laughed, "She wouldn't, would she?"

"If I were you, I would be praying mighty hard that she doesn't catch you because only God could protect you from the Lane wrath."

He laughed again, but this time a little nervously. "She won't catch me."

"I hope not. I don't want to lose a boyfriend. Bye."

"Bye," he started to say, but then he said, "Wait, I can see their feet."

"Jim--"

"They're standing really close together," he whispered excitedly. "They're walking, they're walking. You won't believe how close they're standing. I bet they have linked arms. It looks like they came out of the bathroom. What would they be doing in the bathroom?"

"Ji--"

"I'm not making this up. They're walking real slow too like he's about to leave but like neither one wants him too. They're getting close to the door. I better--"

Jimmy didn't get to finish his sentence. The door was thrown open by Clark and before he had time to process that Lois was holding a bucket in her hands, icy, cold water came crashing down on him. He scrambled to his feet, soaking wet.

Clark and Lois were laughing and Chloe, who had grasped what happened from the sounds, was laughing on the phone.

"What did you do that for?" Jimmy asked. "I'd expect something like this from Lois, but you, Clark? You've been spending too much time around her."

Clark stopped laughing to answer him, but he was still grinning, "It's true I'm not a fan of practical jokes, but in this case, I thought it would be a good lesson in teaching you not to spy."

He made a face and then picking his cell phone off the floor, which had managed to stay dry, he told Chloe, "I'm coming to the library."

As Jimmy made his way downstairs, he kept looking back at Clark and Lois who were still laughing and shot them dirty looks.

"Yep, I'd say his spying days are through," Lois said. "Now let's go watch that movie."

Clark followed her back in.

"Watch a movie, my foot," Jimmy mumbled. "One of these days, I'll prove I'm right about them."

"But not by spying, right?" Chloe asked.

"No, not by spying," he agreed, "but I am right."

Chloe laughed, "and wet."

The End


End file.
